Molecular Combustion
Molecular Combustion is the ability to make molecules speed up to the point that objects or beings explode. The power is channeled through hand gestures, and is one of the strongest offensive powers possessed by the Charmed Ones. Overview With a simple hand gesture, users can blow up both living and artificial beings. However, some beings can reconstitute themselves after having their molecules separated.An example of this are Phoenix Assassin Witches, they can rejoin their molecules after having them separated. Despite its destructive effect, some beings are completely immune to the power; for example, the power doesn't always work on upper-level demons, as evidenced on multiple occasions; many upper-level beings can only be knocked back a few feet or have certain body parts destroyed. Some beings can regenerate said body part. Also, the Cleaners and Barbas (after stealing Cole's powers from the Demonic Wasteland) have crushed Piper's blasts. Users can also blow up inanimate objects such as doors, stones and cars, though this may sometimes cause a lasting fire as a by-product. However, skilled users can exploit this and start fires purposefully.Users cannot create fire like those with pyrokinesis. The explosive effects of their power and flammable material(s) is what cause/creates fires. It appears that blowing up an inanimate object or another power may on occasion create ripples in the air that will thrust things away. This is a side-effect of the explosion, not something that can be consciously controlled. It should also be noted that some objects are too big to combust, as seen when Piper tried to blow up the doors leading to Glynnis' fortress, but her power didn't even scorch them. Certain users can deviate powers like Energy Balls and Fireballs back at demons, by blasting them in mid-air, and sending them back in the direction they came from, or defusing them. This is a learned skill, however, called "Deviation", and not a power on it's own. List of beings who use(d) Molecular Combustion ;Original power *Piper Halliwell ;Through spell, channeling, etc. *Denise *Tuatha *Pilar *Zankou *Leonardo Wyatt *The Source of All Evil *Kyle Gwydion *Mabel Stillman Gallery Power developed from Molecular Combustion Molecular Acceleration This is the more controlled form of Molecular Combustion, which creates a less destructive effect. It is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, which causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Both Piper Halliwell and her niece Tamora Mitchell received this ability in 2008. With this advanced stage of her molecular speeding ability, Piper can melt objects, start fires, and boil liquids. Tamora exhibited this as her primary power and has currently only displayed the ignition aspect, although it is thought that she will be able to access Molecular Combustion once she is older and stronger. With it, Tamora was able to encircle herself in a circular scorch mark at Magic School and set her and her sister's room on fire with her power. Notes and Trivia *This power is usually referred to as Blowing up. It has also been called Blasting and Explosion. *Piper does not have to be directly in front of an object to blow it up, she just has to see it. However, her hands must move in the target's direction.Season 7, Witchness Protection Leo pushed Piper away from blowing up Kyra and her hands missed the target, blowing up a picture instead. *However, as she became stronger, Piper has shown in some cases that she doesn't have to directly see an object to blow it up, she just have know exactly were the object is. Piper blew up a vase without directly looking at it, until it had already exploded.Season 4, Lost and Bound Piper also blew up an incoming fireball without directly looking at it, because her eyes were looking downward at the spell.Season 7, Freaky Phoebe *Piper has been shown to be able to cause great destruction with her powers. The largest objects she blew up were most likely a warehouse door and a car.Hell Hath No Fury **It is also worth noting that both of these times when she used her powers in their most powerful seen form, she was emotionally unstable because of Prue's death and was holding in her pain and grief about losing her sister. *In later seasons, Piper's power created more fire than in the earlier seasons. This was likely due to her growth in power. *This is one of the strongest powers of the Charmed Ones, because they don't always have to say a spell in order to vanquish a demon or warlock. *This is the last power used in the series to vanquish a demon: Piper blows up both Future Dumain and Past Dumain with this power, vanquishing both in one hit each and taking out Past Dumain as he tried to shimmer away. *Although Piper needs to use her hands to use this power, her heightened emotional state during the Blue Moon allowed her to use this power without any hand gestures.Season 7, Once in a Blue Moon *During the run of the show Piper used this power 243 times. *It has been used to vanquish more demons than any other individual power in the series. *During Repo Manor the strength of Piper's ability was shown when even small and with their powers weakened she was able to blast a demon in the face hard enough to knock him off his feet. *As this power was not Piper's 'prophesised' power, it gave her an advantage in more ways than one; one novel, Something Wiccan This Way Comes, saw Piper and various other witches being abducted by three sisters who sought to take the others' powers for themselves, but Piper was able to defeat them as they attempted to cast the final spell to take their victims' powers because they didn't know "what else she could do with her hands". *There are some instances where Piper would use her power on a being and they would not only resist being blown up, but there would also be no explosion in sight and the being would only be knocked back or stumble. Examples of this include with a Demonic Power Broker in The Fifth Halliwheel, Cole Turner/Belthazor in the alternate reality in Centennial Charmed, an Avatar in Charmageddon, and a Demonic Sorcerer in Carpe Demon. In the case of the power broker, her powers were weakened by being in the Underworld as stated by Cole. *This was Piper's only developed power on the series. *Piper is the only known being in the entire series to have this power naturally. **This evident by both Kyle Gywdion and Tuatha who used this power with the latters wand. See also *Molecular Dispersion *Molecular Manipulation References }} Category:Powers Category:Molecular-based magic